Early
by Lover of gays
Summary: Aaron had to go into work early, Robert didn't get to finish what he started, making him more desperate. Aaron comes home and things turn a bit heated. Rated M!


Robert smiled as Aaron made it to the bar, "Hey, Adam slacking again?" Aaron laughed, "To busy with your sister more like if you know what I..." Robert put his hand up and shook his head, "Don't finish that sentence please" Aaron laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

Chas walked in from the back and saw Robert's face, "Whats with the face?" She looked at her son," Aaron sat down, "Vic and Adam..." Chas sighed, "No need to say more" Robert sat next to Aaron, "I don't need to have that picture in my head thank you very much!" They both laughed at him.

As Chas was serving another customer across from them, Robert started rubbing Aaron's leg under the bar. Aaron gave him a look and slapped his hand away. In a low voice, "Stop that" Robert smiled and drank his beer. When Aaron was distracted, he put his hand back under the table but didn't rub his leg. Aaron, being distracted, jumped when he felt Robert grab his crotch.

Robert smirked and continued as Aaron tried not to moan. Chas looked over and gave them a smile before turning around. Aaron returned the smile but it dropped once she turned back around. He looked over at his husband, "You are definalty gonna get it if you don't stop!" He said in a low voice. Robert looked at him, "Well if you didn't stop me this morning when I wanted to have some fun..." He lefted it at that.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Well I had to get to work didn't I? And Adam would've been on my case again... after being late the last couple days because of a certain someone" He gave him a knowing look. Robert smirked, "It was worth it" Aaron signed as Robert continued to rub him, "And you have to admit..." Robert leaned close to his ear so only Aaron heard, "It was pretty fucking hot" Aaron moaned softly as he remembered yesterday mornings blow job. The way Robert's mouth moved on him, he saw stars.

Aaron quickly grabbed Robert's hand and pushed him away before he grew harder in his pants. "I mean it Robert stop" Robert smirked, "I'll be in the back room if you need me" He winked at him and got up. Aaron watched as Robert disappeared. Chas walked over with an raised eyebrow, "Where's he off too love, work?" Aaron shrugged as he stared at the door, "I have no idea"

He waited for about five minutes to cool himself down then got up and started to walk the same direction as his husband. Chas caught him sneaking off, "Oi! where you going?" Aaron groaned annoyed, "Is it alright to go and take a shower or do you want to grill me some more?" Chas gave him her charming smile which made him scowl as he continued to walked away.

Aaron closed the door but didn't see Robert anywhere. He went to get himself a beer when he saw a note laying on the table. He picked it up, "Upstairs now!" He smirked, put the note down and quickly raced to the stairs. Making it to their bedroom door, he slowing opened it but didn't see his husband anywhere. He walked further into the room confused until the door slammed closed behind him and he was being pressed against it.

He let out a surprise yelp but it was cut short as his mouth was attacked. Aaron moaned as Robert rubbed him through his jeans. They pulled back when air was needed and started discarding clothes. "I'm gonna make you scream so loud that the next town hears ya" Aaron groaned and as soon their clothes were off besides their boxers, he started kissing Robert's chest. Flicking his husbands nipple with his tongue, he made his way down his husbands chest .Robert groaned and pulled him off, "I think I need to teach you a lesson. Teasing me downstairs. Making me stop touching you when I wanted to play"

Aaron smirked, "I didn't want my mum or anybody else to see what you were doing to me you git. Did you really want them to see..." He gestured downwards, "How much you affect me?" Robert just shrugged and pushed him towards the bed, "Nobody was paying attention" Aaron's back hit the bed as Robert fell on top of him. He bent down to his ear and whispered, "Even if they were, let them know your mine!"

Aaron groaned and grabbed his husbands hips, "Fuck me!" Robert grabbed Aaron's hands and pushed them above his head, "Don't move" Aaron stayed in the same position as Robert started kissing his chest. He moved over and flicked Aaron's left nipple with his tongue, knowing that he was senitive. Then he moved over to his right and flicked it. Aaron tried to stay still but it was hard. Robert, seeing him move his arms, stopped what he was doing and grabbed his hands again, "What did I tell you. If you don't stay still, I 'll have to tie you up"

Aaron groaned but nodded. Robert kissed his way down towards his navel then kissed his inner thieghs. He knew that Aaron wanted him to take him into his mouth but he wanted to tease him a bit more. He moved back to Aaron's mouth and kissed him deep, "I love you" Aaron, who had his eyes closed, opened them and smiled, "I luv ya too" They kissed again gently, both pouring love into it.

Soon Aaron pulled back and rolled his hips to meet his husbands making them both moan "Please Robert..." Robert moved down, taking pity on him. He grabbed Aaron's boxers and pulled them off. He then grabbed his cock and took it into his mouth. Aaron moaned loud. Robert was swirling his tongue over the slit and head, enjoying the salty tang of pre-cum before moving down, running his tongue down sucking and licking at his balls. Aaron was trying not to move but it was hard when your getting sucked off.

Aaron's eyes rolled back as he arched off the bed, one hand scrambling behind him to grab anything as leverage. Finding nothing behind him, he slammed his hand down onto the bed, twisting his other fingers into Robert's hair. He let out a deep groan as Robert swallowed him again.

Robert, sensing that Aaron was gonna come soon,pulled off and got on his knees and grabbed his legs to pull him closer. He then reached over and opened the drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. He dropped the condom next to them and opened the lid. Robert got some in his hand and parted Aaron's legs wider, "You ready?" Aaron nodded.

He dropped the lube on the bed and reached down to Aaron hole. He slowly inserted one finger. Aaron breathed slowly and moaned, "Okay" Robert pulled out and then pushed back in with two fingers. Aaron was tight, always tight and Robert only had two fingers in. Aaron soon gave him another signal.

Robert pushed into his husband with three fingers at last. Soon he found that bundle of nerves and it made Aaron moan loud, "Fuck Rob...right there!" Robert smirked as he picked up his speed, "You like that? That spot right there? It feels good now, wait until my cock is inside of you" Aaron moaned louder. Robert grabbed Aaron's cock in his hand and started stroking gently. Robert knew that Aaron would explode soon by the way his face was looking, "Don't cum just yet"

Aaron groaned out in frustration, "Fuck me Robert!" Rob continued to pushed in and out and stroke his husbands cock, "I don't think your ready just yet" Aaron had had enough and decided to take control. He grabbed Robert's hand and pulled him out of him. Before Robert knew what to do, Aaron sat up and pushed Rob down on the bed, "My turn"

Aaron pulled his husbands underwear off and immediately attached his mouth to Rob's cock. He moaned and grabbed the bed sheets in pleasure, "Aarrroonnn" He bobbed up and down, flicking his tongue into the slit. He groaned, making Robert feel closer then before. The vibration sending shock waves throughout his body. "I'm gonna come soon..." Aaron continues for a few minutes until he popped off and reached over to grab the lube, poured some on his hole then Robert's cock and threw the bottle to the ground. Robert, knowing he had no control anymore, grabbed Aaron's hips and helped guide him over his cock. Before he sat Aaron down on him, he noticed something. He stopped Aaron from going down, "I think you forgot something" Aaron looked down and shrugged, "I don't think so" Robert shook his head and grabbed the condom, "This"

Aaron took the condom from his hand and threw it to the ground along with the lube. Robert looked at him confused, "Aaron...?" Aaron signed, "Were married now Rob...do you really want it? Robert shrugged, "It's safer with it but if you don't want it..." Aaron smiled and grabbed his cock. He slowly sat himself down and waited for a minute to adjust.

Robert threw his head back and groaned, "Fuck Aaron!" Aaron smirked and started to move up and down. Aaron's head fell back and his back arched as the feel of Robert going in and out of him took over his body. He bent down and kissed his husband deeply as the man finally found a rhythm, thrusting into him and kissing his throat and neck before lifting his head to meet his lips again.

Aaron propped himself up and bounced up and down harder and faster; the room filling with the sound of slapping skin on skin and their mingled moaning . Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's neck and pulled him down to kiss him again, "Fuck Aaron...fuck...ride me...yeah thats it...your so tight!" Aaron groaned and grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself.

Robert took over stroking, "You gonna cum huh...cum all over me...make a mess you dirty boy" Aaron bounced faster then before, "I'm gonna cum Rob!" The desperation of Aaron's voice spurned Robert on. He quickly grabbed Aaron's hips and flipped him over on his back never pulling out. Taking Aaron's heavy cock in his hand again and stroking faster he watched as Aaron arched off the bed, crying out in pleasure as Rob hit that bundle of nerves making him come in thick ropes over his stomach and chest. Robert thrust a couple more times before pulling out and coming on Aaron's stomach.

Aaron groaned at the emptiness, "Rob..." Robert layed down beside him and tried to get his breath back, "Ya?" Aaron, breathing deeply, turned his head over and gave him a tired smile, "I should go.. to work.. early...everyday...if this is...what comes...out of it" Robert laughed and grabbed some tissues from beside him. Handing him some, he cleaned himself, "Don't..even think..about it!" They both laughed and just layed there.

It was quiet for a minute until Aaron got up. Robert watched as he walked over and grabbed some clean clothes from his dresser. "Where do you think your going? I'm not done with you yet" Aaron smiled, "Told my mum I'm taking a shower...join me and you'll get that second round..." Aaron winked at him. Robert got up and started walking towards him. Aaron opened the door and turned around with a cheeky grin, "...Maybe"

Aaron raced towards the bathroom, Robert hot on his trail, "Why you little..." Laughter was heard as the bathroon door was closed behind them


End file.
